A Crack on Titan: Tribute
by Toggle Boy Gray
Summary: The endless fighting was beginning to exact its toll on me. The world just kept passing by, regardless of win and loss, of life and death. It would always reset at the end. Maybe that's why I had began to lose my mind. Why I had turned my back on my origins. Why I became what I had become. Traitor to Humanity. Oneshot. Crckfic. AU in Feng's Attack on Titan Tribute Game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Also, this is a crack fic. Don't take it too seriously.**

A Crack on Titan: Tribute

'How long will this continue?' I thought to myself. It was always the same way, no matter where I had happened to appear.

It had begun one day while I went about my usual business. Once the burst of bright light had died out, I had found myself in a forest of ungodly sized trees. I took a step back in shock, only for the sudden shift in weight to bring to the ground. I was confused until I saw the new clothes and equipment I was now sporting.

Blades were sticking out at the holding slots of my waist. Two hooks were present from the opening of a cylindrical device. And to top it off, tanks of gas were attached to my sides as well. My clothes had also changed, shifting into a uniform of sorts.

I didn't have too long to ponder this, as I was suddenly crushed into a bloody pulp. The pain, though great and debilitating, lasted only an instant. My eyes, if they were still present, widened further as I looked on at my corpse of a body. Then I looked up to see the cause of my demise. Standing above my dead body was a figure of massive proportions, who I labeled as a giant. It did not look hostile, far from it. But when I saw it walk off to smash another still figure, I figured that it was still a dangerous creature.

The sound of wires spinning and air hissing caught my attention. The giant beast let out a short yell before falling face first on the ground. Standing on top of its body was a short dark-haired man, wearing exactly what I was plus a green cape. More people joined him from the trees, all different from one another, but all the same in purpose. As one they all saluted, then all shot the wired hooks from their waists and flew off into the forest.

'So that's how you use those,' I mused to myself. Only to be immersed in the light once more.

It was a strange feeling, being alive once more. I was still in the same forest, but I was surrounded by those that I had seen flying through the trees. Before I could ask a question, a couple of them rounded on me with expressions of anger and irritation.

"What the hell, Armin!?" went the first, a girl with a ponytail. Strangely enough, I noticed a potato sticking out of her pocket.

"Yeah man, the hell was that?" was the outcry of a boy who had the face of a horse. I hadn't moved an inch, only my eyes were in motion as I was grilled by these people.

A young woman with light ginger hair and a green cape then stood in front of me, hands on her hips as she faced the boy. "Enough, _Jean._ The guy's probably AFK, or something," she said.

Jean huffed and turned away with a roll in his eyes. "You're just protecting him because Armin is your favorite male character for shipping," he said with a smirk. He quickly shot off into the forest after the others who had left us in our ramblings, missing the face of the sputtering girl.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder surprising her. She turned with a smile and took my hands in hers.

"So Guest, I'm guessing that you're probably new here, right?" I nodded. "Well don't worry! Just follow me, and you'll be killing titans in no time!"

* * *

We were in a city this time. The girl, who insisted on being called Petra, was always by my side as we flew through the buildings. I had decided not to question anything for the time being, instead deciding to go with the flow of things.

Our objective was to eliminate the threat of titans, the threat to the very existence of humanity. Utilizing the blades and 3D gear that we were given, we had the edge in all the skirmishes we fought in. Or so I had thought.

"Aberrant!"

Not a moment after, the man who had yelled out was suddenly engulfed in the mouth of a titan that had leapt out from its hiding place in one of the many alleys. A black flare went up in another place, just above where I could make out the figure of a titan crawling on all fours. Eyes widened in fear as I realized that most of the squad that had been there were now lying in pieces or puddles of blood.

It was taken out not long after by the most experienced of our group. But the damage was already done. Eight had become three in just a matter of moments. I fell to my knees on the building, not noticing the scream of my partner, nor the hand that had snatched me. As I approached the waiting maws of the titan I thought to myself: 'Is this all there is?'

"Toggle!"

I felt myself falling to the ground, only to be snatched up by Petra. Toggle? Oh right, that's the name I had chosen for myself, huh? My fellows all had their own nicknames and such, even a guild to further promote themselves. I myself had only a name, waiting for the chance to join a guild or build a title for myself.

"Don't give up," I heard whispered in my ear. "Just don't." I nodded, but turned away. I could only try my best.

* * *

It was strange being a titan. I felt no urges, no ill will toward humanity. But I did not want to die a cruel death by my executioners. So I had fought back.

The people I was with were gone now. Apparently there were many worlds such as this, where humans and titans alike killed each other in endless battles. My consciousness blacked out for only a moment only to return to the city, surrounded by similar people. But they weren't the same. Yes, they looked the part, but their actions and personalities…just didn't add up. Hell, there were even a few clones of people here!

And a few of the titans were smarter. No longer the same lumbering brutes I was used to dealing with. No, these ones were faster, planned out there attacks, and avoided us like the plague when a large group of us were on the move. Stranger yet, we could communicate with these smarter titans. Player titans, if I recall correctly.

And I had become one it seems. I had never been a titan, so I obviously looked out of place as I ran around the buildings, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It had taken no more than five humans to take me down, most likely because I had jumped and ran like a madmen.

I did not mind the feeling that death gave me. On the contrary, the strange floating sensation similar to what I had experienced on the 3D gear was a welcome feeling. It was only when I had heard the cries of the triumphant that I had wished for life again.

Coward. Idiot. Noob. These words had always haunted me since the beginning of this game, but only now did they hurt. Why though? It took me till the beginning of the next round of slaughter to find my answer: Because I was a player. Despite my appearance, I was still as human as the rest of these people. And yet, I was a titan. If anyone was to run in fear it should be them, not me!

So as I appeared back in the city, I made a mad dash to where I knew they would appear. They never saw it coming. They all tried to flee, mostly in vain, as they saw me running at them. A quick overpowered flop was enough to take out half of them. A couple swings were enough to take out half of that half.

The two that were left were bewildered, the many that had died were cursing their deaths of such an underhanded tactic, demanding to know the reasons behind my preemptive strike.

"Simple," I stated with a bored tone in my voice. "I want to live."

* * *

I was human once more, but I was never the same after that experience. My skill had grown slightly, putting me at the levels of an average player. I was proud, yes, but it didn't matter to me. I had grown bored with this game, which lead me to my next objective: supporting the titans. Whenever my body was gone, I would rain discouragement and mocking words on my 'fellow' humans. I seemed to have gone insane in my stay here, actually believing the words I would speak.

"Humanity will fall before the new titan overlords!"

"Go Titans! Crush Humanity!"

"Where is your Wall now!"

Many called back, confused by my words. The player titans had laughed and rallied themselves to defeat humanity. And I would watch, a smile on my nonexistent face.

I had once thought of making a title, right? It was then that I would forever brand myself with one, a warning to all that would see me. The person who had turned his back on his origins and moved forward. 'What am I?' I thought to myself, my grin ever-widening. 'Simple."

Traitor to Humanity.

* * *

I was human this time as well, but people were beginning to fear the titans more and more. I had been fighting in this same city with these same people for a while. By now they all knew what I believed, but either ignored it or thought nothing of it. Then it happened.

Peeking out over the wall was a titan. Not the Colossal Titan, mind you. And the sight of titans climbing the walls were not too uncommon. No, this one was special. Instead of scaling the walls like others had, this one…was flying.

People were laughing, but failed to realize the danger. I on the other hand had more to say.

"It is the Jesus Titan! Come to free us of our earthly bodies, so that we may join him! Repent, sinners! **Repent!**"

I heard giggles go around, a couple scoffs here and there. But I stood firm in my faith. And it would cost me my life. A cost I would gladly pay.

The next round I had gone after the player titans, always saluting them to show my allegiance to their cause. And I was promptly crushed under the body of a titan.

"…does my sacrifice please you, my Lord?" I spoke as my spirit looked on after my body.

"Yes, my son." I was too shocked, not able to reply to the words of my savior. "Soon you will join me in eternal happiness."

I smiled with my nonexistent mouth and nodded with my nonexistent head. "As in accordance with the prophecy," I said with reverence.

And I blacked out.

'No,' I thought to myself. 'No this can't be happening yet! My Lord needs me!'

And like that, my vision returned. I was back in the city! I was still with the same people. But I stopped. I could now choose my path. But it had already been decided, the moment I had cast my lot with mankind's enemy.

The humans stared in shock at the new player titan. It was not the appearance of him that struck fear in them. No, it was the person they recognized as the new titan. It was their fallen ally who had died, his soul leaving the city, only to return as…this.

The new titan was shaking. Then with a loud roar it began to bellow out with laughter, further disheartening the humans.

"Hahaha, you see now? Despite my heretical ways, the Lord has seen fit to bless me! I have died only to be reborn in the likeness of my Lord! Repent you fools, for the unfaithful will be slaughtered, the righteous will rise up among us, and all others will be crushed underfoot. **REPENT**!"

All was silent across the battlefield, except for my Lord's laughter. It was then that one human decided to speak up.

"Dude. That is freaking creepy."

I scratched at the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I gotta admit, I got way into that religious spiel there."

And with those words, humanity and titan clashed once again to see who would make it out on top.

* * *

It was last reported that the newly arisen titan roamed throughout the servers to reveal the powers granted to the titans by his Lord.

* * *

**Gray: Soo...that was pretty intersesting. Wonder what I was doing when I haven't uploaded anything? Well here's your answer! So the flying glitch was pretty nifty an-**

**45: The idiot has the 3rd chapter of JSTC done, but he's a lazy-**

**Gray: -as I was saying, I've gotten too immersed in AoT/SnK lately and I-**

**Omega: Am an idiot beyond measure. We'll get the idiot to put up the other stories, promise.**

**Gray: ...sigh, just...just read and enjoy life...man, where's my Vita?**

**45: Took it so you can focus on writing. Now get to it!**

**Omega: Bai Bai! ...God, that sounded weird...**


End file.
